The Comprehensive Cancer Center of Metropolitan Detroit (CCCMD) proposes to participate in the Cancer Center Patient Data System (CCPDS) in order to study characteristics and outcomes of cancer patients seen in Center hospitals. The CCCMD will contribute data through the Michigan Cancer Foundation Registry. Data from the Registry will be linked with computerized data sets in Medical Oncology and Radiation Oncology at Wayne State University to ensure complete coverage of inpatient and outpatient groups seen within the Center. The primary objective of the CCCMD in developing its CCPDS program is to strengthen the computerized data base available to Center clinicians, thus facilitating and expanding the Center's ability to conduct clinical and statistical research concerning Center patients.